Maliki: Son of Thor
by chubchild22
Summary: Thor has a son with Jane and he grows up living a sheltered life in order to be protected from the outside threats such as Loki. Maliki is about to be 16 and finally wants out. I own nothing. Please, please review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thor, Thor! It's coming!" Jane yelled. Thor ran to her side and held her.

"What?! What's coming?" he asked in a panic.

"The baby!" she took a deep breath and then for a brief moment, she smiled, "The baby, Thor. Our baby." As soon as she finished she let out a shout.

"Okay, okay. Ah, just breathe and I'll get you there." He picked up Jane and started to run.

"Thor, Thor. This isn't working, I have to try to walk." She was able to keep herself very calm. He hesitated.

"Alright," he put her down, "let's walk."

"Okay," she smiled and then shrieked again. Nurses ran to assist her, they put her on a rolling bed and rushed her off. Thor followed closely behind. Along the way Thor's mother and father caught up with them.

It wasn't long after before the son of Thor was born. Thor was at Jane's side as she held the newborn baby.

"He's beautiful. He's got your nose." Jane told him. He gave a small laugh.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do." She answered.

"He may grow up a prince, but he will rule Asgard one day as King. We will raise him to be kind, yet firm so that the people will trust him and that he too will be able to lead them." Thor proclaimed.

"If he's gonna be king then he's going to need a name don't cha think?" she asked with a smile as she put her nose in the babies face and laughed.

"Yes. A name that will give off the idea of bravery and purity." Thor explained to his wife.

"At least you set the bar low for names," she laughed, "but he will need a name." she finished. Thor shared the smile.

It took days, but the two finally agreed on the name Maliki (mal-ik-ky). Maliki grew up learning the history of Asgard, war, and education in general. He trained and perfected the art of gymnastics. With that he took it and turned it into a fighting style. He used it to counter his enemy's attacks. His father took pride in his innovation. The only unusual aspect of this is that Maliki is not allowed to leave the castle in which they live in. His father and mother both believe that since his uncle, Loki, is an evil superpower, that Maliki should not be put in danger of the outside world. Maliki is 15 years old, this is the day before his 16th birthday. The only thing he wants is to visit anywhere outside of the castle. Maliki is in the middle of training when his father walks in.

"Son, you have mastered yourself in gymnastics, why?" Thor asked.

"Well, you see, father, landing a hit on your enemy is easy, but dodging an attack is much harder unless you can be quick and know which way to move. Thus I have perfected gymnastics for when I go out into…"

"Son, you know how your mother and I feel about you leaving the castle." He told me. I lost my excitement.

"But, dad, I," he raised his hand to me and I just frowned.

"Now, let us see you put those gymnastics to use shall we?" he asked trying to do his best at changing the subject. He put his fists up and I walked toward him. He smiled and jabbed with his right so I bent right dodging the attack. He used his left and I dodged again effortlessly, "I see your skills, but can you handle combat as well?" I looked up with a small grin.

"It's on, old man." I told him and with that he went to grab me, I grabbed his wrists and pushed his arms apart. I kicked one leg up over his shoulder and my other leg followed, my arms slid up his arms and around his neck.

I heard him laugh as he reached over him and grabbed me, he ripped me back over him, but instead of being slammed I landed on my feet. I back flipped on top of him with my legs wrapped around his neck. Then I back flipped again, but I dragged him with me in between my legs. He too landed on his feet instead of being slammed to the ground.

"I guess I get that from you." I said as the battle continued forth.

"And what is this that you get from me?" He asked as he grabbed me and flung me. I did a cartwheel and then landed on my feet.

"An inability to get knocked down." I told him with a smile. I charged at him again.

"You see that is where you are wrong," he told me as battle resumed, "a thing like that can only be learned. You have learned that yourself, son." I smiled broadly now. I landed a kick and got a little excited. Knowing that my father is genuinely proud of what I learned myself made me quite happy.

This happiness was a distraction though because I lost my focus. He came back at me and kicked me from behind, but I turned that forward momentum into a front flip, then used that and catapulted myself into the air at the end of that front flip and landed it.

"That was good work, son. Your fighting has improved immensely," he told me and once again I was proud of myself, "but you cannot lose focus like you did there at the end or else your enemy will take the opportunity to kill you." And there went my pride.

"It's not like I'll ever get a real enemy." I whispered to myself, since neither my father nor mother liked the idea of me not being in the castle even though I was ready. I could handle it out there.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"What was what?" I questioned not wanting him to discover my whispered sass.

"What is it that you just spoke to yourself?" he asked again.

"Nothing." I answered starting to get angry. I didn't want him to know that I brought it back up, this topic.

"Maliki, as your father you will tell me what you said or you will be locked in your chambers until you are willing to tell me." He told me, starting to get angry as well.

"You really want to know what I said?" I asked and he nodded his head arrogantly, "I said that my enemy will never get the chance to kill me because I'll never be able to leave here and get an enemy! The only enemy that I am gaining here is you." I told him and then stormed out.

"Maliki, you get back here this instant!" he commanded, but I kept walking.

"Why should I? Now's your chance to kill me, you've already killed my dreams of ever leaving here." I spat back at him.

"If this is what you have learned from your years of training then… then." He stopped. I kept walking.

I decided that it would be that night. I would make my escape and visit the outside world of Asgard. He was already mad at me, so why not. It would be my own present to me. The only thing that I would get that I would want for my birthday.

That night I gathered my things: a long sleeved chain mail shirt, navy blue vest, navy blue cape with a hood(I have to match for my night out on the town), my boots, and my bow and arrows. I too had advanced in archery. I hid my bow and arrows under my cape in order to not raise suspicion.

This was it, I pulled my hood over my head and popped the glass out of my stained glass window. I only put out the pieces of window so that I could get myself through. When I was outside, I scaled down the building and finally reached the ground.

I gave one last look at the castle and then I was off. I couldn't believe it I was out. I was actually out of the jail I had lived my entire life in. I didn't like the thought of disobeying my parents, but I tried not to think of it as that, I thought of it more as my first outing on the town. I mean if I truly was going to rule Asgard one day then I mind as well get to know the city that I would come to rule.

I ran through the town, looking at all the buildings, looking through all the stores that I had only ever seen from my window I could now go in and experience them all now.

I didn't get to see much, but I knew I had to return to my room. If my father found out about this he'd have my neck. I got back to the castle and scaled the wall, climbed back through my window, and I was safe. I mean I thought I was. I was crossing my room when at my bed was my father.

"Let me explain,"

"Let you explain! You directly violated one of my orders! Your mother's as well. As a father I am infuriated and mostly disappointed. As a ruler I should have you arrested for going against me." He told me. That was the worst the 'mostly disappointed' part.

"It's just you wouldn't listen,"

"Wouldn't listen? We were doing this to protect you, but you were too selfish to realize the good that you should do for others. You did this simply out of selfish means! You have left me no choice,"

"But father give me a chance." I told him.

"I gave you chance. This entire life of yours was your chance. You have showed me that you are not ready."

"I went prepared with what I've learned and," I pulled out my bow and arrows from behind me, "I brought these to protect me incase of emergency."

"This all doesn't matter you went against your mother and I, and there is no crime worse to commit. You have left me no choice," he acted all depressed, like I had committed murder and I was off to be killed for my wronging, "you will live the rest of your life in this castle under watch and guard at all times."

"But, that's not fair! You can't do that! Aren't you worried that if I went against you that maybe it isn't just me, maybe you are doing something wrong! You have given me,"

"Your mother and I have given you too much! You are spoiled and thus the reason why you are punished. I will send the guards up at once." He told me as he made his way to the door.

"You may be a good ruler, but you make a lousy father." He stood in the doorway, not facing me. It seemed like he was going to talk, but he just sighed and left.

I fell to my knees as a tear rolled down my cheek. My own father couldn't trust me. It hurt, he made it seem like I truly was a prisoner under house arrest only until my long days finally ceased to exist. At this point I had almost wanted them to. I have spent far too long being stuck in here.

I wouldn't be able to look at them the same way, my parents. I no longer felt comfort in my own home. I knew what I had to do. I was already in the right attire, so I did it. I left again, but only one thing had changed. I wasn't coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hopped back out the window, and went down to the ground. I kissed my palm and then held my hand against the castle wall.

"I only hope that someday you'll realize what you drove away, and that you will forgive me." I told only myself. No one else would hear my last wish for them. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

I shook my head. I stopped thinking about it and ran. I didn't know where I was going, to think about, I didn't know anywhere, since I had been locked away I never heard of places except for Earth, which is where my mom is from. The only problem with that is there is no way of getting there, and I know no places there either.

That night was cold. I wasn't use to no constant temperature since I was always inside. I never played in snow, never swam in a pool, nothing. I was starting to freeze, so I went into this pub.

It was much warmer in here. I pulled my hood more over my face, hoping no one would tell my, the kid, to get out or something. There were some mean faces, scary faces, faces that didn't belong, but I shouldn't be talking I mean I'm only 15. I went to a table and sat down. Some sort of servant came over, but before he could say anything I just waved him off. He just shrugged and walked off. I didn't know how long I would stay here, but I had time.

At that moment, two palace guards came in and got everyone's attention. Luckily some tall guys blocked me, but I stayed to listen.

"Attention, attention! This is an urgent message straight from the palace. The young prince, Maliki, at the age of 15 has gone missing. A reward will be given to the one who can find him. If one of you happen to find him bring him to the palace and you shall be rewarded." As the guards finished, the crowd dispersed.

I walked to the back, but didn't know where to go then. I saw people looking at me. I don't know if they thought I was me or were just suspicious. I made my way around the pub, I stuck to the wall and tried to stay unnoticed. I was almost out when I noticed people were following me around. I walked out and saw guards walking the same way I was, but I didn't want to risk walking into them so I went down an alley next to the pub. The people followed, they were after me definitely.

"Hey, ah mister. Can we talk to yah for a second." One of them told me, but I didn't stop walking. I actually started walking faster. I heard them start to run so I was off. I was sprinting down the alley. I pushed trashcans down, threw stuff, I did whatever I could to slow them down.

I finally reached another street, but I kept running. I didn't realize, but as I turned to run I bumped into guards.

"Excuse me, sir," I caught his eye, "Prince Maliki?" he said in awe. Instantly I sprinted the other way. I was doing a poor of laying low.

I heard the guards advancing on me. I was able to reach my bow though so I swung around and landed a wicked whack to one of the guards right in the face. The other went to pull out his sword, but I got him with my bow before he could, and I was off again.

Someone pulled me into an alley. They put their hand over my mouth, but did nothing further, I elbowed him hard in his gut.

"Don't you want to stay hidden?" he asked wincing in pain.

"Yes, but why trust you?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you found either." He answered quite angrily too.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Do you really have time for me to tell you that answer?" he asked starting to yell.

"No." I told him.

"Then come here and stay quiet." He ordered.

Suddenly in front of us formed a man. He had dark long hair, a green sort of robe, and pale skin. The man walked out of the alley and met up with the guards.

"Sir, did you see a young boy run by?" one asked breathing heavily.

"Yes actually, I believe I saw him run down to the next block and then cross the street." The man lied.

"Thank you." One guard answered, and then they both ran off. The man that was standing there just disintegrated into thin air. The stranger let me go, practically pushed me away.

"Who… who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Lo… you don't know who I am?" he asked me mid sentence.

"No, should I?" I asked again.

"I would have thought that you knew who I was," then he turned and mumbled to himself. He turned back to me with a big smile, but he quickly changed it to a frown, "I'm your uncle that your father kicked out of the kingdom. I was banished when the king renounced his throne to Thor. Thor, your father was afraid that I would try to make him ill, or even… oh I would never, even the thought of such crime pains me. Your father let paranoia rule his thoughts, ad so he banished me. He put me out on the streets, defenseless, and homeless." He explained to me almost in tears.

"You poor thing. I cannot believe that my father would be capable of such cold-heartedness. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I can believe it," I thought to myself, "Where have you been staying now?" I questioned. He hesitated for a moment.

"Oh, I've been staying no where. It's like I told you, when your father banished me I had nowhere to go. I am not allowed to show my face anywhere." He told me. I couldn't believe it. This made me angry with my father.

"Maybe I should go back and have a little talk with father about this outrage. You'll come with me." I told him.

"I don't know how good of an idea that is." He said with a nervous sort of laugh.

"Come on." I told him and I grabbed his arm. I tugged him all the way back to the castle.

I passed every guard and they all gave me strange looks. Some tried to stop me, but I kept on marching.

I busted into the council room to find my father in a huddle with some other guards and a captain at the end of a long table that reached all the way to me. Also, standing near them was the Warrior 3. They all looked up at us and stood there in awe with mouths a gape.

"Father! Just answer one question for me before I truly leave forever!" I yelled to him.

"Son?" he spoke as if to be asking a question.

"What sort of monster are you?!" I yelled to him as I slammed my fist on the table.

"I know not the answer to your question, nor do I understand it, but come here now!" he commanded. I stood up straight.

"No." I told him very dignified.

"What was that?" he asked even though he heard me.

"Must I repeat myself to you, you vile beast!" I yelled to him. Everyone in the room let out a gasp after that one, "You have treated the ones closest to you like dirt! You banished your own brother and drove away your only son! Now I know that it isn't just me thinking that, I have proof that you don't treat others with the respect and fairness as one should!" I didn't realize, but during my speech I had gone to tears. The tears were just streaming now. I had no control.

"Son, what is this madness that you speak of?" he asked me.

"Don't act like you don't know! Uncle told me that you had become overwhelmed by the throne and banished him so that there would be no way he could ever rule instead of you!" I yelled to him. I couldn't believe his behavior, acting so childish. Pretending.

"What is it that you are talking about?! Your Uncle was evil and nothing else! I banished him for the good of Asgard!" he answered me at an equal yell.

"Exactly. Don't you see the good of Asgard is just your way of protecting yourself! You are a coward and I am ashamed… ashamed to be your son." I told him and another gasp escaped everyone's mouth. I stood there for another moment, then turned and left. I pushed through the doors and was on my way out of the castle once and for all. Maybe one day I would return when I would be able to come and go as I pleased. Maybe when my overprotective parents no longer sheltered my life. I left the castle without any trouble. Not a single guard tried to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was when I finally made it out of the castle that I met up with that man again.

"Seems that you really gave it to him." He told me.

"So you heard?" I asked.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid the entire kingdom heard." He answered me.

"Well then, good. I don't know what to do anymore, Uncle. I'm at a loss with his childish behavior. I'm done. I'm leaving!" then it hit me. I didn't know anything about this outside world, and I couldn't handle much by myself, " You can come with me!" I told him excitedly as I wiped the tears from my eyes. He hesitated once more.

"Oh, why of course. I'd do anything for my dear nephew," He told me as he pulled me in for a hug, "Now, I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to come with me back to see your father. I have some few choice words for him myself, okay." I didn't like the idea, but who was I to go against the only family I had left. I terrified of being alone so I agreed.

We walked all the way back to the council room to find my father sitting in a chair, his hands in his face, and surrounded by The Warrior 3.

"Hello Thor." Uncle spoke breaking the silence. My father's head jerked up. I saw, to my amazement, tears in his eyes. He stood up now and whaled his fist onto the table.

"Loki!" he yelled, "What are you doing here, I banished you?!"

"I know, you put me out on the streets, defenseless, and shelter less. You left me to die." Uncle explained. It was even more heartbreaking to hear it from him. I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Maliki, son, don't listen…"

"Don't call me that! If you can't even trust me then I cannot be your son! The only family that I can trust is Uncle." I felt a pat on my back. I saw my father shutter.

"He isn't even your real uncle, he was…" my father continued, but it was blocked out by the whispering of Uncle.

"He is jealous that I have what he lost. None of this is your fault, he is blind to his own wrong doing." I nodded with my eyes closed again.

I opened them to see my father throwing his hammer at Uncle. I couldn't let this happen. Before I knew it I pushed Uncle out of the way and then the hammer hit me before I could even turn to it. I was crushed between the wall and the hammer. I let out a scream from the pain. I was lying on the floor with the hammer squishing me. I heard Uncle.

"Look at what you have done, take responsibility for your actions brother. You have driven your only son to this. This is entirely your fault." But right before Uncle could finish what he was saying my father let out a fierce no. He practically shook Asgard with his roar.

I couldn't see much but the floor, but suddenly I felt relief of the hammer being lifted. I was turned over to see my father who threw his hammer away and was lifting me up in his arms. I tried to talk and barely got it out.

"What is it son? What are you saying?" my father asked all worried like everything was back to normal.

"Let… let me… go." I got out the least bit audible, but I know my father heard it. He seemed like he was going to say something, but didn't. His face went from sad to anger. He looked up to the others.

"You take Maliki to the infirmary, I'll take care of Loki." I felt me go from my father to another, but I was starting to black out.

"Don't worry Maliki, I will get you back." Spoke Uncle and that was the last I heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was barely able to open my eyes at first. There was a layer of light covering my bed. This was for healing purposes, it was said to be more relaxing and it actually was.

That's when it struck me. I was in the castle. I went to jump up, but I felt thundering pain in the side of my abdomen, which was where the hammer struck me. I cringed and practically yelped as I grabbed my side.

Suddenly, I saw my father lunge to the side of my bed.

"Are you alright, son?" he asked. I went to answer and then turned on my left side away from him, and off of my hit side.

"You care now, that's a surprise." I said in a sarcastic tone. I heard him sigh.

"Son, I never stopped caring."

"You don't have to stop if you never started." I butted in. He paused.

"I don't like your tone, as a prince it is your duty to," I turned over to him.

"Oh, so I can be trusted again? I can be your son again, or am still going to be put under watch? Are you still going to leave Uncle out on the streets with nothing? To me you should have lost your duty as king a long time ago. I wish I knew what you were like before you were king, before all this went to your head." I ended as I settled back down and looked away from him.

"Actually a lot like you." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was a born leader that took charge, and I listened to no one. Much like you are doing to the rest of the kingdom and me, which is quite disrespectful. Just listen to me when I speak without butting in and you will hear nothing but the truth." I looked back at him. He nodded to me.

"Okay." I agreed to his request to listen and he started from the beginning.

"It all started when we found out that Loki, your uncle, was adopted. He was born an Ice Giant which was actually an enemy of Asgard for quite some time," I heard of his adventures fighting against Uncle. We even shared laughs together about his journeys. He shared with me the heartbreak of having to abandon himself here on Asgard with no way to get to mother, and no way of talking to her either. He told me of his joining the Avengers, an Earth team of him and some other super people. He told me everything, "and now you're here." He ended. My smile faded a bit.

"So your telling me that Uncle Loki is actually some evil Ice Giant that wants the kingdom to himself? He was the arrogant wannabe king that tried to kill you instead of the other way around and that's the reason you banished him. Then why is he here, how is he here?" I asked while explaining everything to myself.

"We don't know. We are trying to figure it out, but without him here to question, the answer is not within our grasp." He told me.

"Wait, he got away?!" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." My father answered. I just grunted.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked another.

"What are _we _going to do? _We _won't be doing much. I will pursue Loki while you heal." He answered me.

"What! I can help. I'm not a little kid anymore! Let me help." I told him.

"Son, you are in no fighting shape. I mean you cannot even sit up without flinching. How are you supposed to take a hit and perform your maneuvers with broken ribs." He explained to me.

"My ribs are broken? Great, this day gets better and better." I groaned.

"You rest, I'll send your mother down, I'm sure she'll have some things to say to you." He told me with a forgiving tone.

He left and I was alone. I wandered what my mother would confront me about. I was hoping she wasn't angry with me. I mean my actions were reasonable and caused by her and my father. I mean I guess I was a little quick to the jump at only 15 still, but that was 15 years of my life. I mean I'm sure when I was little I didn't care, but from then on it was like outside was against the law, like it was that I would die automatically if I were to go. Now that I think about it though, I went out for the second time and look where it got me. My mother walked in.

"Maliki?" she questioned as she ran to the side of my bed, " I'm here Maliki, I'm here." I smiled to her and thought to myself, _you're not the first_. I went to sit up and then cringed and let out another ow. I wasn't good at remembering things and I'm sure a lot more ow's would come out before I remembered to try to not sit up.

"Mom. It's good to see you again." I told her.

"It's very hard for me to believe that when you just tried to runaway… twice." She told me kind of jokingly and yet also serious in a way.

"Well, the first outing was not an attempt at leaving, that was just for me. It would have been the only thing that I would have got that I actually wanted." I ended that with a frown.

"Oh, Maliki, why didn't you come to me if you felt this way? I could have taken you out on a little night-on-the-town adventure. I'm a little said that I wasn't there for your very first outing. I mean, as your mother I've been there for your first everything. Your first going to the bathroom"

"Mom"

"Your first tumble down the stairs"

"Mom"

"Your first"

"Mom!"

"Oh, it's just. This is a first for me. My first missing one of your firsts, and that's something I can never get back." She explained to me as tears filled her eyes. I didn't expect this. I never wanted to hurt her this way. I was always close with my mother. I wanted to hug her and let her feel my love, but I was kind of stuck in this tube thingy. She cried into her arms. Then, I found the button that could let me out. I was able to lean over to her, holding back the pain, and I gave her the hug I wanted her to have.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry." I told her. She got up with her eyes all red and tears on her cheeks.

"Well you better be because if you ever do this again I'll, I'll… oh I don't know what I'll do. You're my only son, I don't think I'd have the heart to do anything." She told me. I reached out my hand to her face and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"I know, I don't think I could either. I think I get that from you." I told her and she let out a small laugh and she gave me another hug.

"Now you better rest up, today's the big day, your 16th birthday. I'm just sorry all of this is happening now, " she told me as she made her way to the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her as I slowly lay back down. I was turning 16 today and I had broken some ribs, but I was reunited with my real, happy family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was awoken later that day by both of my parents. The tube was open and they were leaning over me with a small cupcake with a candle in it.

"Happy birthday, son." Thor told me as he ruffled my hair.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, oh you know the rest," I was able to sit up and grab the plate that the cupcake was on, "Make a wish." My mother told me and I blew the candle out. I gave my plate with the cupcake still on it back to my mother and she put it down.

"Do you feel any better?' asked my father.

"A little, I can move more freely without flinching or wincing in pain so, yeah I guess better." I told him.

"That's good to hear." He replied.

"Does this mean that I can come with you on your quest to find Loki?" I threw in real quick. He gave me a small laugh.

"No. You have to rest. If you get hurt in battle this time it will be more likely to be more severe, maybe even deadly." He told me trying to scare me, but it had not even the slightest affect on me.

"It'll only push me harder and motivate me. Besides, what's a good fight without battle scar for proof?" I goofed.

"Look at you, you have some broken ribs and you weren't even in the fight!" he told me with a smile. I kind of sunk a bit and he noticed. He grabbed my hand, "Son, do not worry. When your time comes you too will fight along side me and I will be honored. I await that days arrival, I'm just afraid that, that day is not today." He explained to me with a sullen sort of tone. I gave him a weak smile.

Days past and the failed attempts at trying to capture Loki grew more and more.

It wasn't long after that that I could hardly walk. It wasn't long after that that I could normally walk. It wasn't long after that that I could run. It wasn't long after that that I was training. It wasn't long after that that it became this day.

"But dad I'm ready!" I complained to him dressed in full fighting attire: chain mail shirt, vest, tights, kneepads, boots, and my trusty hooded cape.

"I still don't think that you are ready." He told me. I groaned.

"You'll never think I'm ready will you?" I asked him kind of hurt about this. I should have known though.

"I will it's just I don't believe that it's today." He told me.

"You've used that same excuse like ten billion times," I breathed and let myself calm down, "Dad, please, just let me come with you and then you'll see that I, Maliki the son of Thor, is worthy of your journeys." I gave me last plea. He sighed.

"Alright, it's just, I don't want you to be hurt again… I don't want to lose you again, maybe this time for real." He told me being very serious. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I think you best be more worried about yourself than I. I think I should be more worried about you." I tried to turn the situation around with the joke and he did smile, but it seemed to show only for the purpose to hide his fear.

I gave him a pat and went for my bow and arrow that I had left in my room. I got there and I picked up my bow and arrows, but I noticed something by the window. It was like some weird sheen that seemed to be standing there. I reached for my bow and an arrow.

"Who's there?!" I yelled. I inched closer and closer to the glow, but nothing happened. I turned around to see if there was another glow, but I found nothing. Suddenly arms reached around my neck and I dropped my bow and arrow, "Father!" I yelled as I reached over and ripped the man from behind over me and on his back in front of me. I scrambled for my bow, but the man hit it away.

I jumped back and saw that it was none other then Loki.

"Maliki, it's me, Uncle." He told me trying to be all calm as he stood up.

"I know it was you! You lied to me! I trusted you." I told him. He pulled out a sort of staff. It held a blue gem that glowed and was surrounded by metal ad came to a point at the end.

"Fine, if you believe your father then I have no choice. Come with me or risk losing your life." He told me as he pointed the staff at me. I didn't know what to do. The arrow was on the floor in between us, but close to me.

I heard my father roaring up the steps. He was almost here.

"Hurry up!" he yelled as my father came running into my room.

"Loki!" he yelled with his hammer ready to be thrown.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said calmly as he waved his finger side-to-side, "do you want your only son to die?" he questioned. My father looked at the staff pointed towards me. Loki was inching towards me too. My father lowered his hammer.

"What is it you want, Loki?" my father questioned rather madly.

"What belongs to me." He said in a growl.

"And what might that be?" my father asked still mad.

"Why isn't it obvious? The kingdom that belongs to me." He ended. I slowly reached down for the arrow. Loki stopped me though and at that moment my father lunged for Loki.

Loki poked Thor in the chest with the staff and my father was blasted across my room. I fell to my knees.

"Dad!" I yelled. Loki came and yanked me up by my vest.

"I'll be going now, but as insurance, you'll be coming with me." He told me with a creepy grin.

"Oh I will?" I asked as I took the arrow that I had picked up when I fell to my knees before and plunged it into his gut. He bent over in pain as I kicked the staff away from him.

Guards rushed up the stairs at that point and took Loki away. It was about time. I accompanied my father to the infirmary.

"I did it dad. I stopped Loki, he's been put back in jail." I told my father at his bedside.

"Yes, you have proven yourself." He told me with a smile. I grabbed his hand.

"The funny thing is, I proved myself without leaving the castle." I told him and we both shared a smile. It was finally finished. Loki was put away and I was back where I belonged.


End file.
